Galladinium's Fantastic Technology
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Rick D. Stuart | omslagartiest = | illustrator =Matt Busch David Deitrick Robert Duchlinski Brian Schomburg Crhistina Wald | uitgever = West End Games | uitgave = April 1995 | type = Softcover | paginas = | ISBN = 0874312159 | canon = Ja | era = Galactic Civil War | tijdlijn =Tussen 0 ABY en 3 ABY | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear for Any Occasion is een Sourcebook / RPG boek van West End Games dat in 1995 verscheen. Het boek was speciaal omdat het een eerste vorm van What's the Story bevatte doordat leden van de RPG Association zelf dingen konden insturen die werden gepubliceerd in het boek. In het boek presenteert Galladinium in zijn "Galladinium's Galactic Datalog of Fantastic Technology" een aantal speciale en opmerkelijke technologische snufjes gaande van ruimtepakken en wapens tot droids en medicijnen. Producten Conveyances * Arakyd Aerodynes, Inc. Hush-About AJP-400 Personal Jet Pack * Aratech Corporation Jumper Jet Pack * Bespin Motors DVI Activator * Bespin Motors Methane Sifter Ramjet * Borliss Automotion Concepts, Inc. HVP-200 Hover Shopper * Casillis Electronic Defenses BiVVoL RVR-325 Bith Vehicle Voice Lock * Fersherid RP1 Carrier Rocket Pack * GalStarTech GST System Diagnostic Filter * GoCorp CD-12a Autopilot Droid Brain * Illiseni Aerodyne HobbyCraft Microweight Repulsor Vehicle * Kolocast Consumer Goods T-P-C4 Live Organism Comfort Conveyor * Larjh StarCorporation Felpajh 10A Sublight Passenger Shuttle * Moreldahl Swiftsure Jet Pack * Nanogar NJP-433 Jet Pack * Presentian PRP-100 Rocket Pack * TaggeCo SCS-9 Sentinel Personal Security Conveyance * Tion Industries (Civil Aeronautics Division) Hyperfoil 1000 VTOL Speeder * Vews Data Controllers PVC-800 Vehicle Command Controller * Zandraman DSP-5 Rocket Pack * zZip Motor Concepts Astral-8 Luxury Speeder Droids * AccuTronics CL-3 Droid Command Link * AccuTronics MK 8001 Attendant Droid * Caldrahlsen Mechanicals C4LR Litigation Droid * Cybot Galactica 434-FPC Personal Chef Droid * Cybot Galactica GV/3 Guardian Droid * Cybot Galactica M4 Message Droid * Industrial Automaton R-series Voic Box Adaptor * Industrial Automaton TTS-15 Education and Tutorial Droid * Interstellar Droid Monitoring Mk-11 Droid Diagnostic * Kalibac Industries NR-5 Maintenance Droid * Opti-Prime XA-540 Personal Security Droid * Rseikharhl LE-VO Law Enforcement Droid * Ulqib MacroTronics Droid Customization Kit * Veril Line Systems V5-T Transport Droid For Home or Office * Agrierd Intergalactics InstaMist Generator * ChandrilTech PX-7 Heat Sensor * CoreDataFiles CFC-100 Corporate Watcher Computer * Ealewon Electronics CDC-4800 Cryptographic Coder * Farendress Devel Exports HR-1200 Heat Reducer * Ferisoliq Imports, Ltd. ABP-980 Bio-Light Panel * Gafladen Lounger 432GLM * Locris Syndicates MLC-50 Magna-Lock * MerenData Universal Computer Interface * MicroData Pocket Secretary * Novaplex Monofilament Screen Guard * Quarlitech Aergronics, Inc. GRGC-800 Grav Mill * Synergentics Rapid Recipe Food Management System * Tramora Interstellar Communications VDV-100 Holo Communicator * Udrane Galactic Electronics Universal Power Adaptor * Valkrex Machinery Dispersal Canister * Veretrex Securities Hiding Cube SCT-1000 * zZip Product Concepts, Ltd. Deluxe Sun Room * zZip Product Concepts, Ltd. Refresher Booth Jewelery * Consolidated Learning Systems Model ES23 Emotion Suppression System * Fabreini MicroElectronics, Ltd. Coruscant Cascader BPEA-1A * Gorondin Chronometrics Time Piece Model 7643 * Menendahl Cybertronics Cybernetic Nexus Ring * Palladia Electronics DFB-200 Dissuasion Field Belt * Raflkind Industrials Radation Screener * Saldalith Manufacturing Veridicator 200 * Traxes BioElectronics Ultrawave Sight Enhancer * zZip Product Concepts, Ltd. Transponder Ring Medicine * Athakam Medtech Athakam II Med Unit * Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company ECM-598 Medical Kit * Fabreth Medical Biochemicals Shock Cloth * Hadrassi Emergency Medicals Systems Technologies PFG-700 Plasma Protein Replicator * Nilar Med/Tech Corporation Nilar Field Cauterizer * Praxen Emergency Medical Supplies, Ltd. PSP-278 Portable Survival Pod * Slusani Interstellar Pharmacologies SGB-543 Gravitic Pressure Bandage * SyntheCure Plasto-Cast * Synthtech Medtech Corporation MDS-50 Medical Diagnostic Scanner * Xarnin Medical Technologies GRS-600 Replar Splint Personal Gift Ideas * Alliwon Electronics Vennoc-x Chronometer * Arantha Communications OTM-900 Orbital Transmission Monitor * Consolidated Learning Systems Synoptic Teacher * Consolidated Learning Systems Transliterator * Iyranis Gravitics, Ltd. Iyra Gravity Belt * Kamperdine Clothing Specialists CSC-5000 Body Glove * Mahled Medical Services Servo Slippers * Meredex Atmospherics EMS-90 Bubble Cloak * MerenData Credit Chip Bio-Encoder * MerenData IPI-1000 Electronic Identification Display * MicroThrust Clockwatcher * Paradour Enterprises Signature Scent Synthesizer * Paretaine Sonics SNS-600 Sound Bubble * Seselin Medicinal Electronics Cyduct E-23 Booster * Ulqib MicroTronics BX-333 BioRecorder * Willienk Data Systems RTDS-1000 Remote Text Data Scanner Recreation * Aratech Corporation Sky Striker 5000 * Corgorlath Leisure Articles Master-Grav 1000 Grav Boots * Lakan Industries DHS-2 Holomatic Dejarik Set * Nen-Carvon Sport Lifter CSL-1 * Plescinia Entertainments CS-Mark 10 Imperial Command Combat Simulator * Sarno Technologies Home Spheroids Simulator * Wethrenn Amusements, Unlimited Declination Holographic Game * zZip Motor Concepts & SecuriTech Gladiator Walker Special Tools * Borallis Metalworking & Materials LSW-983 Laser Welder * Borallis Metalworking & Materials PCW-876 Fusion Cutter * Corellian Engineering Corporation Copycat Pod * Cybersoft Corporation Neural Control Collar * Dendratis Biological Exports, Inc. Bio-Cocoon * Fegegrish Heavy Industrials Squib Battering Ram * Gandorthral Atmospherics Oxidizer * Idellian Arrays ILF-5000 Lifeform Scanner * Lardanis Survival Systems MFCR-200 Power Generator * Regallis Engineering EVA Vacuum Pod * SlaynRoche Corporation Verpine Asteroid Director * Tagge Mining Corporation AEA-500 Mineral Extractor * Vectac Systems, Inc. Versatex Survival Suit * Vercanne Mineral Technologies FOE-2000 Fabrennix Oxygen Extractor * Verekil Servo-Lifter V-2z * Zone Control Repulsor Grappling Gun Surveillance and Such * Aratech Corporation R82 Jump Boots * Crozo Industrial Products At-cyb Husher Mike * Culcanis MicroInstruments Tagger * Dalabar Micro-Electronics SDS-632 Surveillance Detector * Dalesepp Survival Apparatus HPD-100 Heat Pod * Kystallio Detection Plus RMD-20 Eye in the Sky * Servenidain Securities, Ltd. Data Bio-Encryptor * Ulkop Securities SVC-700 Voice Scrambler * Varge Corporation PS-xqt9s Pocket Scrambler * Veredictas CompuTechnologies Bith Computer Retinal Lock * Vreshann Electronics, Inc. EMS Scanner * zZip Product Concepts PSG-8487 View Masker Travel Aids * Bank of the Core GCC-1000 Galactic Currency Converter * Celextrian SNDF-12 Satellite Navigation/Direction Finder * Cirenian Communications Model SW-95 Portable Message Tranceiver * Dardrennis Survival Technologies EMS-500 Energy Capacitor * Falkenharn Repulsors Mark V14 Baggage Handler * Galvronos Givin Interchanges, Ltd. BBS-909 Emergency Vacuum Seal * Pretormin Environmental WPR-60 Water Purifier * Saladar Systems PED-21 Distress Beacon * Salasetti Survival Systems, Inc. Heat Induction Staff * SuriTech Foodstuffs Ez1 Food Analyzer * Valerenn Environmentals Personal Shelter Capsule Weapons and Self-Defense * Aeramaxis PDW-50 Ionic Tingler * A/KT Tuff1 Combat Jumpsuit * Atgar BI/a15 Picket Gun * Bacnor Armaments CPD-12 Hand Baton * BlasTech Industries Blaster Repair Kit * BlasTech Industries Ramtek Portable Clip Recharger * Brisallon Chemical Consolidated Bio-Tractant Repulsor * Capris Technologies Blaster Target Board * Capris Technologies Stealthpak Portable Clip Recharger * Czerka Corporation Adjudicator Hold-Out Pistol * Elamainin Armaments SBP-200 Blaster Pistol * Felebreck Electrical Defense Systems Droid Disabler * Frohad's Galactic Firearms Magna Caster-100 * Golan Arms Blister Blaster * Golan Arms Vac Attack Mk-127 * GTU AV-1A Power Suit * GTU AV-1C Power Suit * GTU AV-1S Power Suit * Herloss HBt-4 Hunting Blaster * Oriolanis Defense Systems Blaster Buster * Pacnorval Defense Systems, Ltd. SIL-50 Sleep Inducer * Palandrix Personal Protection Gear Power Cane * Prax Arms HB-4 Projectile Rifle * Prax Arms PRP-500 Protector * Kelvarek Consolidated Arms KD-30 Dissuader * Luxan Personal Armaments, Ltd. MB-450 Penetrator * Malaxan Firepower, Inc. FWG-5 Flechette Smart Pistol * Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. IR-5 Intimidator * Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol * Novaless Soni-Optics Target Imager * Power Products, Ltd. Ultrapaq Portable Clip Recharger * Sabrashi Bio-Chemical Deterrents, Inc. FSI-200 Fear Stick * Sancretti Arms & Munitions, Interstellar Rodian Cryogen Whip * Sessian Armaments Concussion Stick Model 1-79 * SoroSuub Corporation BMC-150 Bi-polar Blaster * Synnt-ovations, Inc. Credit Case Surprise * Tibrin Kish'nol Ishi Tib Coral Scepter * Togorian Yil Tribe Scimitar * Yalandross PowerMasters Jengardin Millennial Warrior Double-Bladed Vibroblade * Xana Exotic Arms MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto * Xerithin Chemical Combinations BGA-9000 Bio-Guard * Zemphyr Defenders, Inc. PD-0943 Passive Defender Special Offerings * Amberlandrax Armaments Squib Tensor Rifle * Charendohl Exports, Ltd. Chestrashi Void Spear * Columi Mental Hoverpod * Creshaldyne Industries Barabel Microbe Armor * Golan Arms Personal Combat Threat Analyzer * Kee-Piru Computronics ACCA-1dx000 Aquatic Computer * Kirgalis Pharmaeutical Exports Abyssin Grafting Patch * Leisure Mechanicals THRA-300 Control Harness * MerenData Duros Bio-Comp 1000 * Modified Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers, Inc. Sun Skipper 2000 Sun Jammer * Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments Repulsor Rodian Throwing-Razor * Simcronics MagnaForce Security Shield * Traxes BioElectronics Implant Communicator * Verpine Shatter Gun Non-Catalogue Offerings * Arakyd Industries RLG Guardian Droid System * HD 5-D Hyperdrive Booster * Illicit Electronics Flesh Camouflage * Illicit Electronics SB-20 Security Breach Droid * Kuat Drive Yards Nav Computer Route Astrogation Bypass Inhoud Personages Planeten Overige category:Sourceboeken category:West End Games category:RPG